Wall faucets are very common and often found mounted to the exterior of a dwelling to be used for supplying water outside of the dwelling. Wall faucets include a faucet assembly with a flange that is designed to interconnect to an exterior surface of a dwelling. The wall faucet assembly also includes a tube that is in fluidic communication with the water source of the dwelling. Traditionally, the flanges have been mounted to an exterior surface, i.e. siding of the dwelling. Siding, however, is not the only exterior building surface employed, and as such, often the wall faucet assembly interconnection must accommodate the uneven surface texture of stone, brick, mortar, stucco etc. One skilled in the art will appreciate that it is difficult to interconnect the flange of the faucet to non-continuous building surfaces. One prior art method of installing a faucet employs a plurality of elongated screws that interconnect the faucet flange to the wall. Long screws, however, are unstable and provide little support to the faucet. For example, one skilled in the art can envision that a hose interconnected to the faucet is subject to forces associated with moving or pulling the hose. These forces may be associated with weakening of the interconnection of the faucet to the dwelling and may cause the faucet to dislocate from the exterior building surface. Thus, faucet assemblies that are interconnected to such non-continuous and uneven building surfaces are often not very structurally stable. If a faucet assembly should separate from the dwelling, fluid (i.e., water), insects, or other outdoor contaminants will be able to enter the dwelling. If the faucet assembly is unstable it could also separate from the fluid supply line, thereby causing water/mold damage.
Furthermore, during installation of a faucet assembly, to an exterior building surface an installer must grout or otherwise seal the interconnection location to accommodate the uneven building surface. This additional work increases the time and cost of installation.
There have been devices in the prior art that are used to offset a faucet from an interior building surface to accommodate a brick surface. For example, attention is drawn to the hose bib supporter of PerfectSett made by JCT Innovations, LLC. This device includes a rectangular shaped face that is offset from a plate that is interconnected to the outer surface of the wall, board or sheathing of a building. The face provides a location for interconnection of a faucet assembly. One drawback of the PerfectSett device is that it does not provide selective adjustments and only accommodates exterior building surfaces of a set thickness.
Thus, it is a long felt need in the field of outdoor plumbing to provide a stable interconnection scheme for attaching wall faucets to the exterior surface of a dwelling. The following disclosure describes an improved method and system for interconnecting a wall faucet to the exterior of a building that addresses and overcomes the problems experienced in the prior art.